


Kingdom Hearts 3.14 - The J.O. Crystal

by eiscirno, nyoooms, squidbobs



Category: Kingdom Hearts, Shrek (Movies), The Babadook (2014), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Anal Vore, Egg Laying, M/M, Mpreg, Porn With Plot, Reincarnation, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 01:44:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10709532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eiscirno/pseuds/eiscirno, https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyoooms/pseuds/nyoooms, https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidbobs/pseuds/squidbobs
Summary: Mickey and Riku embark on their mission to find Aqua. What they find is something else entirely, forever changing their futures in a way they never imagined. Donald is there.





	Kingdom Hearts 3.14 - The J.O. Crystal

**Author's Note:**

> "Literally the only way to make something worse is add mpreg." - Nyoooms, 2017
> 
> This is probably the most cursed fanfic ever written. Enjoy.

At this point, Riku and the King have wandered in the Realm of Darkness for what feels like forever. Riku has lost track of time at this point. Has it been a few days? A few weeks? A few years? One can never tell when they’re trapped in the Dark Realm. He feels weary as they’ve encountered heartless after heartless, not really feeling tired or hungry as the moments pass by in this Disney equivalent to hell. 

‘Will we even be able to find our way out again after we retrieve Master Aqua?’ It’s a thought that constantly lingers at the back of his mind as he refuses to push it to the forefront. That is NOT a possibility. He has to get out. He has to see his friends again. He has to see Sora.

Sora.

The thought of the cheery brunet brings a sad smile to his face. Riku has… special feelings for him. Ones he knows will never be returned. He’s not angry about it. Just sad. He hopes to move on during this trip.

Mickey, on the other hand, has grown restless but for other reasons entirely. As a married mouse, he longs for the touch of his beloved Minnie. It feels like an eternity since he’s partaken in the pleasures of the flesh. With every step he takes within the darkness, he can feel his need grow stronger. He can feel a certain heat pool within his groin.

“Mickey?”

As soon as the teen beside him voices his concern, the mouse snaps out of his state of desire. “What’s up, Riku?”

“I think we should take a break and relax for a bit. My feet are starting to hurt a little bit. Heh.” Riku chuckled softly, his warm smile radiating his very being. There it was again. That desire the King craved and longed for dearly.

Mickey chuckled in response, it sounded a bit awkward or more like he was trying to hide something. Perhaps it was the start of something new or even….cursed.

“Sounds like a good idea Riku!” He was the first to sit down, patting the spot next to him a few times. Almost welcoming Riku to join him and bask in his warmth.

Riku doesn’t hesitate to sit. He knows the can’t rest for long as there’s darkness looming all over. He can feel it now, even. It’s almost suffocating yet strangely welcoming. The darkness covers this realm like a sort of mist. If he thinks about it for too long, he can almost feel how the tendrils seem to tickle at him, wanting to take a hold of his heart yet again. No matter how comforting it feels, though, he ignores it as best as he can.

“Being here again, for a third time, I never thought that would happen. I thought I’d seen the last of this place,” Riku mutters, curling in on himself a little. He continues to share how he feels, but regrettably Mickey has lost track of the other’s words. HIs own mind is too foggy and his thoughts and gaze wander.

Riku… He’s certainly grown a lot from that boy he first met when they’d first been trapped in this realm together, hasn’t he? He’s taller, stronger, wiser… He’s grown into an extremely admirable young man.

An  _ attractive _ young man to boot, Mickey notes as his gaze lingers on Riku’s face. His hair shines even in this darkness, looking so silky and smooth. Mickey wants to run his stubby, gloved fingers through the fine strands. Riku’s skin, too, has a certain shine and softness to it.

(The King briefly wonders what Riku’s fair skin might look like with some bruises and hickeys on it, marring the otherwise perfect canvas of Riku’s body. He curses himself and these traitorous thoughts.)

Riku’s eyes draw Mickey in as well. Their aquamarine color has always been beautiful, but no as Riku’s started to smile more, truly smile, his eyes shine more beautifully than ever. Has no one else noticed?

And RIku’s lips, too. Oh, they’re so plump. As Mickey stares and watches light breaths escape Riku’s mouth he can’t help but wonder what they might feel like against his own. Would RIku taste sweet? And how would that mouth of his feel like enclosing around his—

“Mickey?” Riku asks. His name being uttered by the teen pulls him out of his thoughts and back into reality.

He doesn’t say it, but Riku knows something is up. Mickey was staring at him… Oddly. Riku’s gut tells him exactly what that look was, but he wants to refuse it. The darkness isn’t helping either. It fogs his mind, makes him a little more aware of the more carnal feelings one has.

If his gut is right, which it usually is, Riku thinks he might not be so opposed.  

The longer he watches Riku, the more Mickey can feel his resolve slipping away. He is strong, yes, but he also has his needs, and what he desires sits right before him, waiting to be taken.

He makes his move.

“Aw, sorry about that Riku. I just couldn’t help but notice how much you’ve grown, haha,” Mickey says, scooting a little closer as he lowers his tone, resting a large, gloved hand on Riku’s knee.

Riku felt his body tremble slightly, his touch invigorating every fiber of his being and sending a chill up his spine. He was unsure of what would happen next but the thought of that excited him.

  
Slowly, Mickey began to slide his hand up Riku’s thigh and moving his mouth up to his ear.  In a low groggy voice he whispers, “You know Riku...I’m not technically married in this realm…” Smirking and awaiting the reaction Riku would give him.  
  
It was then Riku felt himself change internally...there was a sense of familiarity to it. He knew he had given up, giving right back into the darkness that swallowed him whole many times before. But this time, it was different. The darkness slowly began to embrace Riku, encasing him it. It caused Mickey to jump back slightly in surprisement. Did he go too far?  
  
“Riku! Don’t give into the darkness again!” Expressing concern to pull the troubled teen out...but it was too late.  Riku began to undergo a transformation. Not into Ansem-Riku… but into [BUFF RIKU](http://i2.kym-cdn.com/photos/images/facebook/001/160/856/67f.jpg).

Mickey stared up at the newly changed Riku...the buffer Riku. The darkness that affected Riku must have affected him too because that pushed the King to his limit. 

  
Buff Riku smirked down at him, giving him the smoulder. “Hey Mickey...you wanna fuck?”    
  
The small mouse smirked slightly, this could be fun for the both of them. “You bet your sweetass I do. Hoho!” Mickey chuckled, lunging himself at Buff Riku, causing him to fall back and Mickey laying on top of this hunk.    
  
Mickey was taking in Riku’s well toned abs and muscles they were so perfect...like God created him himself. The perfect being. A God among men.   
  
He had a new mission and that was to tenderize this God’s succulent asshole. Mickey began to reach down to unzip his pants, it would be too much trouble to throw them off.    
  
Buff Riku was admiring all of Mickey’s hair….fur? Whatever it was it excited him and only made him crave his furry dick even more.    
  
“Like what you see, big boy?” Mickey taunted at the teen, catching his gaze upon him. Buff Riku placed his large hand onto him, it was bigger than his entire body. “Fuck me already.”    
  
It was almost if he began to push him down more and more, Mickey catching on and moving down on his own accord. “I’m hurrying hoho!” He commented, sliding in between Buff Riku’s well toned thighs.   
  
It was then he realized what he was faced with. Right in front of his own eyes, there it was...Buff Riku’s large gaping asshole. Mickey smirked slightly, this should be no challenge for him he’s dealt with tougher challenges before.   
  
Boy was he wrong.   
  
He positioned his hardened mouse cock to Buff Riku’s entrance, ready to embrace the warmth of his asshole around his throbbing keyblade. Quickly he thrusted himself inside of him, but what was this? He was suddenly stuck...and trapped.

“H-ey, what’s going on here?” Mickey asked, expressed with some concern, he was paralyzed.    
  
Suddenly, Buff Riku’s asshole began to use Aeroga and began to suck Mickey into his asshole. 

“HRHR!” That was the noise he suddenly made as he was sucked inside the abyss of Buff Riku’s asshole.

After this everything goes black. Mickey isn’t sure how long it lasts, but when he wakes up he feels groggy and different. Larger, that’s for sure. And cold. He touches his arm and feels instead of his warm black fur a smooth, cold surface.

Quickly Mickey darts up, searching for anywhere he can study his reflection at. It turns out he was passed out in some alley. What the hell? Wasn’t he just about to fuck Riku? How did he end up here? Regardless, he runs up to a shop window. The reflection he sees is not of the one he’s so familiar with, but of a skeleton clothed in blue and black with glowing blue eyes. 

WHAT?!? How could this happen? Is this some world inside of Riku? Well, he supposes that’s some strange possibility. Whatever it is, Mickey must get back. He has a mission to accomplish… A pliant Riku still waiting to be fucked.

As Mickey wanders around, running into other monsters (some strange, taller skeleton referred to him as his brother? Mickey has no time for this. He has to return to Riku), he can’t help but feel a little angry at Riku. Was this on purpose? Oh, he’ll be having a word with him when he gets back about controlling that darkness of his.

Somehow, Mickey finds some odd portal. A strange, disembodied voice that only he can hear (apparently) tells him to enter if he wishes to return from whence he came. Without a second thought Mickey follows those directions. The sensation of leaving this place is odd, like he’s being slowly forced back out of some vacuum. Finally, Mickey emerges into the familiar darkness from before. He pats himself to see that he is still in his skeleton form. He looks up and sees that he’s just reemerged from Riku’s asshole. The sight of that gaping hole rekindles the feeling of arousal Mickey felt earlier.

“Oh Riku,” Mickey purrs, a slimy and glowing blue tongue emerging from his mouth to slick over his teeth, “You’re gonna have a bad time.”

Riku is shocked to see that Mickey has returned. He doesn’t look like himself, but that voice is unmistakably his, and in his heart he knows that’s his dear friend King Mickey.

“Mickey?” the grotesquely buff young man asks. “Mickey… Is that really you? You’re back?”

“Hoho, of course, and I’m ready to give it to you hard for swallowing me up into your slutty ass like that,” Mickey leers, tearing his shorts down to reveal a massive, blue ectoplasmic dick. It glows the same way his eyes and tongue do. Although Riku is more of a fan of fur, he can’t help but spread his beefy thighs in anticipation.

“Make love to me, Mickey. Fuck me right now! I’ve waited long enough!” Riku shouts, not knowing that just meters away someone has been watching their interaction the whole time.

Mickey nods, thrusting his monstrous phallus into Riku’s needy hole. The moment they join he wishes he could kiss the teens lips, and he curses this form further. It angers him, so he thrusts hard and fast. Riku moans and writhes beneath the king, accepting the pounding his ass is given. It’s what I deserve, he thinks, even as it burns and hurts from the large intrusion. There’s a pleasure in it to. The feeling of finally being filled like this… It’s a euphoria like nothing else Riku has ever experienced. He wishes he could be like this always with King Mickey, whether he looks like himself or some strange skeleton.

Unfortunately all good things must come to an end. Riku finishes first, his small in length but thick in girth cock spurting white streaks between him and Mickey. Micky follows shortly after, his gooey substance filling Riku up.

(And unbeknownst to them, a miracle takes place in this moment. It is a miracle they will learn all too well of in due time.)

Both of them are not truly exhausted at this point, as feelings like that don’t really occur to one in the realm of darkness. It is then that Mickey remembers his anger at being swallowed up into Riku’s ass, so he confronts him.

“Riku. Why did I enter you completely? Why am I like this now?” Mickey asks.

“I don’t know! I don’t know what kind of powers this form has! I’m sorry!” Riku says. It’s all he can do to defend himself. It wasn’t intentional, but he was a little nervous for a moment. Maybe it was a defensive measure his body took randomly upon sensing Riku’s nerves.

“How can I face everyone like this?!?” Mickey shouts. Riku wants to scoff at this. He’s asking Riku that? Like Riku hasn’t suffered that himself?

“It’s not so bad, Mickey. You should know that those who truly matter will recognize you. Or is it suddenly different when it’s you?” Riku asks, feeling a little confrontational himself. Perhaps his pent up frustration hasn’t faded entirely yet.

“Hm. I’m thinking we should test those powers of yours, haha,” Mickey grins.

“You’re on,” Riku returns the expression, moving to stand as his keyblade materializes in his hand. Mickey does the same, hopping away with a little less grace than he had in his rodent form. He stares across at Riku, readying his keyblade. Riku does the same, taking on his battle stance.

They rush towards each other, keyblades clashing repeatedly as they meet each other move for move. They’re both extremely adept, and although they have their own styles it appears to be an even match up. What Mickey lacks in brute strength he makes up for in experience, and vice versa in Riku’s case. 

Their spar goes on for ages, neither of them letting up as they test these new powers. During their brawl one of Mickey’s eyes glows brighter, blue seeming to seep from it. He becomes relentless after that, but Riku has some new powers of his own so he continues to match Mickey.

At last, a sudden light envelops the entire area. For a moment Riku thinks they must have found the door to light, but the light fades, and before them stands Ansem the Wise.

“Mickey, Riku… My dear old friends… I have witnessed this great match between the two of you, and I think it is high time I grant you one of my greatest ever inventions. Hold out your hands.”

Mickey extends his boney hand while Riku holds out his massive one. Ansem drops a small crystal into each hand.

“This is known as a J.O. crystal. Within it it lies the power to store and unleash immense strength. Each user also has their own unique powers unlocked by this magical crystal. There are no drawbacks, but I must warn you to be careful and never lose yours. They are sacred and cannot be replaced,” Ansem warns them.

Mickey looks at his in wonder, asking, “How do we activate and use our J.O. crystals?”

“You jack off,” Ansem says bluntly.

Upon hearing this Riku snorts in laughter. Is this dude serious? But Mickey remains stern and Ansem spares him a dirty look, so Riku quickly shuts up. Holy shit, this is for real?

“Your crystals match, so when either of you jacks off the other’s will glow, charging up. If you wish to charge yours up together, you must circle jerk,” Ansem continues, calm, collected, and completely serious.

“I must bid you farewell now, but I urge you to test it. You may find the result to be to your liking,” Ansem says, and with a swirl of his red cloak he disappears once again. Mickey nods, and looks at Riku with pure determination. Clenching the J.O. crystal in one hand, Mickey grabs his cock with the other, and starts jacking off, staring Riku straight in the eye. Riku does the same. He’s shocked to see that as the moments tick by, their crystals DO start glowing.

Upon reaching climax a second time that day, both Mickey and Riku’s J.O. crystals glow so incredibly bright and blue, signaling they’ve reached their limit. The crystal’s light shines around them entirely, and once it fades, they find they’ve returned back to their old selves.

In the distance, beyond where Riku stood, was Aqua. She saw everything. Mickey reaches out to her, but she shakes her head, hand clasped over her mouth. She runs in the opposite direction, thinking  _ ‘Fuck this shit I’m out’ _ .

Great, looks like this whole trip was for NOTHING and they’ll have to find another Guardian of Light to take Aqua’s place

~

Some time had passed by as Mickey and Riku made their way back to Yen Sid’s tower. Mickey had urgent business he had to attend to in his kingdom and Riku...wanted to show Sora his new powers.

He approached Sora, obviously brimming with excitement. “Sora! I want to show the new powers I learned while I was in the darkness with the King.” Nodding slightly, as Sora was brimming with excitement to see Riku’s new powers. 

  
Maybe he could try to get them as well. 

“Show me Riku! Come on don’t hold back!” Sora would regret his words.

Riku then whipped out his dick and began jacking off in front of Sora. Sora just watched and stared at the events that were unfolding. He was confused...all Riku was doing was...jacking it.   
  
“Hnngh...Sora...watch the crystal around my neck…” The crystal began to glow more and more.    
  
Sora didn’t question it now, he was intrigued and wanted to know where this would go. The crystal...looked familiar. He had a similar crystal that he found on himself after waking up from his long slumber. Maybe it was Roxas’s? 

After a few more yanks on his dick, the J.O. crystal reached full capacity...showering Riku light to then transform into BUFF RIKU as he came onto the floor.

  
Sora was astonished and especially….turned on by Buff Riku’s charms and muscles. And the way Riku had pumped his shaft.   
  
Unfortunately, Buff Riku had to take his leave, patting Sora’s head with his large, meaty hands unknowing what would happen to his friend. 

Sora stood there, his dick growing harder and harder as he longed for the touch of not just Riku...but Buff Riku. It was too much, his dick exploded, his keyblade shattered and Sora fell to the floor. Dead.

 

Donald heard the thump of Sora’s body hit the floor and discovers his corpse. He knew what he had to do. On the floor, Sora’s keyblade and J.O. crystal laid. With Sora gone, Donald picked up Sora’s old possessions, grasping them in feathered hands. 

He would be the new hero of light.

  
Letting out a few quacks he mumbled, “Xehanort…”

~

Though the loss of Sora had been rough on everyone, they had to move on. With Aqua eventually did come around, and with her they rescued Ventus, who had been sleeping away in Castle Oblivion. He woke up when Sora died, his heart returning to him, but he was still locked in that damn creepy castle.  

However, with Sora gone and Donald taking up his role meant he had to train, too, so their confrontation with Xehanort was pushed back farther, especially since Donald was really, really terrible at all of this.

With tragedies comes miracles too, and though Sora was lost Riku woke up to the most magical miracle of his life. Beside him in bed was an egg. He laid that egg. It was his and Mickey’s egg. Was this the power of the J.O. crystal? Because of the child’s rodent DNA it doesn’t take long to hatch. Riku and the newly-divorced Mickey name him The Babadook. Honestly, Riku wanted to name him Sora, but Mickey got pretty pissed at that, accusing Riku of still being in love with him and all that. Whatever. The Babadook it is.

The Babadook grows fast, too, but it becomes quickly apparent that there’s something wrong with him (apart from being a human-mouse hybrid). He has… Dark powers. He is very sinister too, it seems, and he often causes harm and laughs about it. This worries Riku, so he tells Yen Sid about it. Yen Sid informs him that since The Babadook was conceived in the Realm of Darkness, he is destined to be a child of the darkness.

This knowledge troubles Riku greatly, and he grieves for his baby. How could his precious child, his only son born from his and Mickey’s love, be evil?

Without Riku’s knowledge, Yen Sid tells Mickey he must kill The Babadook. Mickey cannot do it. He simply abandons the Babadook in the Realm of Darkness, hoping that the heartless will take care of this terrible deed for him.

The Babadook does not forget. He remembers the face of the father that abandoned him, left for dead in some wretched place, only to be rescued by Xehanort.

“A child of Riku and King Mickey? Oh, you will make a fine 13th vessel,” Xehanort says, scooping the grotesque child into his arm and carrying him back with him to The World That Never Was.

Finally, with 13 Seekers of Darkness and the 7 Guardians of Light rounded up, the new Keyblade War can finally commence. They all meet in the destined place, the Keyblade Graveyard. The battle is hard and long fought. Most of the Seekers of Darkness lay slain and defeated, with only Xehanort and The Babadook left as they are the most powerful ones. Aqua, Ventus, Lea, and Kairi are left to heal and recuperate, so it’s Mickey, Riku, and Donald’s job to take them on. Donald, being the new protagonist, goes after Xehanort. Tragically, Mickey and RIku are left to fight their own son, The Babadook.

The Babadook quickly uses his dark powers to incapacitate Mickey before turning to Riku, the man that birthed him.

“TRAITOR!” he bellows. “HOW COULD YOU LET THAT RAT ABANDON ME?!”

“I had no idea!” Riku shouts back. “I was told you were stolen from us in the night!”

“OH YEAH? THEN WHY DIDN’T YOU LOOK FOR ME?” The Babadook continues to yell, enraged.

Weakly, Mickey begins to jack off as quiet as he can to power up his J.O. crystal. It is possibly the only way to defeat The Babadook. Riku catches on, and he does it too, which only serves to confuses The Babadook. He looks confused and continues to shout, something about them being incompetent and how he will gladly strike them down. As he shouts Mickey and Riku’s J.O. crystals shine brighter than ever before. Through the strength of their love for each other, and for their friends, they brightest of all lights envelops them. It is a blinding light, and when everyone is finally able to see, a large figure looms before The Babadook.

“I am the being your fathers have formed,” he speaks, his voice a mix of Mickey and Riku’s. “I am [the Peepee Poopoo Man](https://pics.onsizzle.com/say-his-name-you-wont-be-laughing-when-he-kills-9800803.png), and I shall defeat the darkness no matter who it comes from. I am sorry it has to be this way, my dear son. If I had it my way, you never would’ve been abandoned. Riku could’ve taught you how to control the darkness… I am so sorry. Perhaps in the next life it won’t have to be like this,” the all-powerful being says. 

“Aeroga!” The Peepee Poopoo Man yells, and a great wind sweeps up not only The Babadook and Xehanort, but Donald as well. He opens his large mouth and swallows all three of them whole. They enter an abyss, but it is a different one than what Mickey entered when he was swallowed up by Riku. This one is nothingness. All 3 cease to exist.. Or so it seems.

Since the Peepee Poopoo Man is such a powerful form it cannot be maintained for long. The massive being falls,creating a huge gust of dust to fly into the air. Mickey and Riku part, their J.O. crystals no longer glowing. When the dust clears, Mickey frantically looks around. Wasn’t Donald here too? Where did Donald go?

He glides around in search of his dear friend, but stops as a coughing fit overtakes him. He hacks up a single white feather. It is with horror that he realizes Donald must have been sucked up by the Peepee Poopoo Man’s devastating attack.

“NOOOOOOOOOOO!” Mickey howls, dropping to his knees as he clutches all that remains of Donald to his chest. First Sora, then The Babadook, and now Donald? When will the suffering end?

~

Donald is in the endless abyss of nothingness. He feels nothing. Sees nothing. Hears nothing. He doesn’t know how long it lasts, but he knows he that at least the darkness is defeated. He can rest easy. Daisy and the ducklings she’s pregnant with will live in a safe world. He’s done his job (of not really doing shit since the Peepee Poopoo Man took care of it for him).

In the vast nothingness a voice calls out to Donald. It has a strange accent, and upon further listening he can tell it is that of a man.

“Who are you?” Donald quacks.

“I am the God of all worlds. My name is not important, laddie. Only your answers to my questions are.” Australian? English? Donald can’t quite determine it.

“Alright. What is it that you need me to answer?” Donald asks.

“Do you want another chance? A way to set things right? It doesn’t have to be this way, Donald. You can break the cycle. You will return to a body, the body of the hero to save all, but you will have no recollection of the past. Are you prepared for that?” Irish?

“I am ready for anything,” Donald says.

“I wish you luck then, Donald Duck. Now get the hell outta me swamp.” Scottish.It’s definitely Scottish. These are Donald’s last thoughts as everything truly goes black for him.

~

_ You are the one who will open the door. _

He slowly blinks his eyes opened, the bright Sun hanging high in the sky almost blinding, but the crashing of the waves on the beach and the seagulls in the distance sound so relaxing. He wants to close his eyes and sleep a little longer, even after sitting up and yawning. He’s just about to do that when a girl with short red hair hovers over him, blue eyes bright and smile wide.

“Whoa!” he shouts, sitting up again. He turns to face her as she laughs. “Gimme a break, Kairi!”

“Sora, you lazy bum. I knew that I’d find you snoozing down here.”

Donald, the true hero of light, has returned as Sora even if he doesn’t know it. He’s given a chance to set things right.

69,420th time’s the charm, right? Shrek, the God of all Worlds, hopes so. He’s really tired of Donald’s shit. He likes layers, but  _ fuck _ .

**Author's Note:**

> None of us can even begin to fathom why we did this.


End file.
